Act Of Kindness
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: It started with an act of kindness. Fluffy Sandle.


A/N: Kinda inspired by the movie Unfaithful, the starting anyways. Then the notebook. Just some good hearted fluffiness. But I only own the thought, sadly not even the book, as good as it was I dont own it. Enjoy.

* * *

It had started with an act of kindness.

"_You're sure?"_

"_Of course, it's just sitting on the shelf collecting dust, you're welcome to it"_

"_Thank you"_

"_No problem" really it was no trouble_

Then an invitation to stay and have a drink, wait out the storm of the now raining so hard you could barely see.

"_Thank you again, I've been dying to read this_" 

"_No problem, it really is a great book" they both looked towards the window the first bolt of lightning struck._

"_You wanna stay and have a drink, it's raining too hard for you to drive" another look towards the window and seeing the rain she decided to stay_

"_It's really coming down isn't it?" she asked, taking a seat on his olive colour sofa, book still in hand. _

The one drink had turned into four, even though the rain had stopped.

_"Can I get you another?" once again she looked out the window seeing the rain had slowed to a drizzle, she nodded, silently waiting for his return_

The casual banter had turned into comical tales of their childhood

_"I seriously do have the picture to prove it" he laughed and finished his drink, taking her finished one out to the kitchen._

It was finally time for her to leave, the drinks had been non-alcoholic, he wasn't a drinker, and she had learned her lesson.

_"Thank you again" she smiled and slipped on her light jacket "I haven't like that in years_"

"_Happy to be of service" he too smiled, not wanting this moment to end but he couldn't control the weather._

"_I'll see you tomorrow" secretly she hadn't wanted it too end, but without coming clean it would have too. _

_He laughed, he was actually laughing_

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_This isn't exactly how I pictured you coming here for the first time" he had to admit truthfully_

"_How did you?"_

"_Never mind it's not important" he lowered his head, and started to walk away but something stopped him. _

_Her hand on his arm._

"_Come on tell me"_

"_You really don't want to know"_

"_Yes I do, tell me" she tapped her foot impatiently_

"_Well I would always imagine you coming to my door, telling me that you love me"_

"_Oh"_

"_See you didn't want to know"_

"_Not many would have confessed that"_

"_Well there's no point keeping quiet you only live once"_

She secretly had thought about coming here, all sorts of times, coming up with a hundred different scenario's, had even picked up the phone once to call him to come over, her sink had 'broken', she would appear wet and see-through and one thing would lead to another.

"_Blink and you'll miss it" she quietly stated_

"_Completely true" he agreed, shifting uncomfortably he looked up and smiled weakly, it was getting awkward awful fast. _

"_Well I should be going" she adjusted the book in her arms and placed a hand on the doorknob_

"_Right we have work in a few hours don't we"_

"_That we do" she nodded and turned the knob, her head desperately trying to come up with an answer to delay her leaving if only for a few minutes. _

_This was it, it had reached the zero hour, she had to leave and nothing would come from this visit._

"_I'll return it as soon as I'm done"_

"_No rush" she opened the door and walked out, this was her only chance, she turned, coming face to face with him. _

"_Umm…" she tried to think of something to say, but the moment she saw him this close, all the words left her brain. _

She didn't have to say a thing, the lights went out, leaving the city in darkness

"_Seems like someone doesn't want you to leave here" he moved back, heading towards the kitchen where he stashed his candles and matches_

"_If you only knew" she muttered under breath before his return_

"_You say something?"_

"_I don't live far from here, I could be home in a few minutes"_

"_I won't have you out there driving with lunatics"_

"_Greg"_

"_No, I won't hear of it. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" he moved towards his couch but a thud stopped him. The book had fallen to the floor as she moved closer wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. _

"_I don't wanna blink and miss the chance" she whispered against his lips before kissing him with a hunger that had been growing for quite some time._

"And we've been together ever since" he stood , watching the pairs of eyes watching him, some reaching up to help him out of his chair, pushing away their hands he got up just fine and walked over to the loveliest woman pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"What book was it?" his middle daughter asked, her husband's hand resting on her shoulder. Her father looked towards the rest of his family, three daughters, and their husbands and combined his seven grandchildren. Their daughters, their grandchildren.

"Desperation by Steven King" the book in question remained in a box in the closest upstairs in their bedroom closest.

It made have started with an act of kindness, but it was going to end with "It won't be long before I'll be seeing you again"


End file.
